realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nomog-Geaya
Nomog-Geaya is the god of hobgoblins, the chief general of Maglubiyet. He is one of the toughest of the goblinoid deities, second only to Maglubiyet himself in power. He hates Bargrivyek, who he sees as a weakling, and can barely contain his disgust for Khurgorbaeyag, his greatest rival. Nomog-Geaya exemplifies the hobgoblin traits of coldbloodedness, brutality, courage, and stoicism. He dwells in Clangor, a realm in Avalas where Maglubiyet and Khurgorbaeyag also dwells. His center of power there is the giant mesa Redspike, which looks like a giant tower. The hobgoblins dwell in tunnels throughout it, and have constructed two enormous spiral ramps leading to the top. Nomog-Geaya is described as having ash-gray skin, cold orange eyes, and teeth like a shark. –3778 DR Hobgoblins settle around the deep gorge at the confluence of the Wurlur (present day Gorge of the Fallen Idol and River Ith). c. –3400 DR Hobgoblins and a number of enslaved dwarves build a mammoth statue to Nomog-Geaya, the patron deity of hobgoblins. Over the next few centuries, the Gorge of Nomog-Geaya the Warrior becomes a gathering place for at least three tribes of hobgoblins building in strength, despite the efforts of the dwarves of Shanatar. -1931 DR The armies of Calimshan destroy the Idol of Nomog-Geaya, shattering the strength of the hobgoblin tribes that dwell in the region, and all but eradicating them in four major battles. On the surface, the most noted location devoted to the worship of Nomog-Geaya has long been all but abandoned by his worshipers. The Gorge of the Fallen Idol in Tethyr was once the center of the Unsmiling One's worship in Faerun, and for the better part of two millennia (from c. -3778 DR to -1931 DR), the Gorge was the focus of surface hobgoblin activity. The Gorge was, and still is, dominated by the huge statue of Nomog-Geaya erected by his worshipers (and their dwarven slaves) around -3400 DR, although the idol was toppled and broken by the forces of Calimshan that conquered the valley and dispersed its inhabitants. The Gorge and its fallen statue still retain a close connection to the god, and his worshipers still hold it to be one of the holies sites in the religion. Pilgrims to the Gorge are few however, and many who succeed in reaching the valley are often given deceived by the dragons who have taken up residence there into thinking that the god has spoken to them (if they are not outright enslaved and/or eaten). Sometimes however, it isn't a dragon who is speaking... The Gorge of the Fallen Idol is found where two smaller feeder rivers combine to form the River Ith in far eastern Tethyr. The gorge itself is 250' deep, with steep, crumbling sides that are very unpredictable and difficult to climb. The river itself is deep, cold and swift. At one point in the gorge, a small clearing opens up to one side of the river, leaving some open, flat ground. In this clearing stands (well, lies actually) the fallen figure of a great stone idol. It was nearly 50' tall when it was standing, and its age is unguessable. The idol has fallen on one side, breaking into several pieces. The last pieces (including the head) have fallen into the river near the bank, and the rushing waters have worn the submerged half of each piece smooth. Those using magical tests on the fallen statue will find that the idol radiates both magic and evil. There are no inscriptions or carvings of any sort to help decipher the origin or purpose of the statue. The statue marks the place of worship of a tribe of humanoids now extinct for over 2,200 years. The worshipers weren't quite human, but they weren't orcs or goblins, either. The idol was carved over decades out of the same rock that makes up the sides of the gorge. These humanoids invented elaborate rituals - including sacrifice of their own kind - in worshipping this idol. Some of the rituals began to have magical power, but not deliberately; the humanoid priests began casting spells almost by accident. As the centuries of worship and sacrifice went on, the idol itself began to take on magical power. This malevolent power became quite great in time, and the idol began to direct the tribe in its search for new lands to acquire and new peoples to enslave. Eventually, the idol's reach exceeded its grasp, and it sent the tribe out against a human nation of great size and power that worshipped good gods. The idol-worshipers were wiped out, and an army of these people (whose descendants settled the Volothamp area in Calimshan) hunted down the humanoids and put every last one to the sword. They found the idol, and pulled it down. That was over 2,000 years ago. Today, the broken statue radiates with only a fraction of its former power. If all the pieces were to be reassembled, the idol's power would increase greatly, to the point where it would try to possess the most likely member of the group that did the assembling (at a power equal to a 30th level spell). The idol would then bide its time, learning all it could about the new society it found itself in, and then it would begin to reestablish its evil practices. NOMOG-GEAYA Lesser God Symbol: Crossed Longsword and Handaxe Home Plane: Acheron Alignment: Lawful Evil Portfolio: Hobgoblins, War, Authority Worshipers: Hobgoblins Cleric Alignments: LE, LN, NE Domains: Courage, Evil, Fire, Law, Strength, Tyranny, War Favored Weapon: Longsword Nomog-Geaya is the patron God of Hobgoblins, even though many of his people consider Maglubiyet the ruler of the Goblinoid pantheon (something that gnaws at hims sometimes). He is also considered the Hobgoblin war God. Nomog-Geaya is a grey skinned Hobgoblin with orange eyes, and a mouth full of sharks teeth. His voice is soft, and he speaks only when he has to. Dogma Nomog-Geayas followers tend to be among the more fanatic of his people, and are openly enraged that the Goblins would consider themselves or their Gods as the Hobgoblins equals. He tries to avoid openly supporting the more zealous ones for fear of offending Maglubiyet. Clergy and Temples Nomog-Geaya commands that his priests follow no God but him, and that they must arm themselves with fire and steel, and destroy his races enemies (which means the elves for the most part, but he has no love for the Goblins either). All prisoners taken in war must be burned alive as a sacrifice to him. NOMOG-GEAYA Ranger 20, Fighter 20 Large Outsider (Lawful, Evil) Divine Rank: 10 Hit Dice: 20d8+360 plus 20d8+360 plus 20d10+360 (1600 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 80 ft. (16 squares) Armor Class: x (-1 Size, +11 Dex, +23 Natural, +10 Deflection, +10 Divine, +x Armor), touch x, flat-footed x Base Attack/Grapple: +60/+76 Attack: Full Attack: Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Domain Powers, Salient Divine Abilities, Spell-Like Abilities, Favored Enemy (Dwarves +2, Elves +6, Goblins +4, Gnomes +2, Humans +4), Combat Style (Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Two Weapon Fighting) Special Qualities: Divine Immunities, DR 20/Epic, Spell Resistance 42, Spontaneous Casting of Divine Spells, Understands/Speaks/Reads all Languages, Speak directly to all beings within 6 miles, Remote Communication, Godly Realm, Teleport w/out Error at Will, Plane Shift at Will, Divine Aura (1000', DC 30), Wild Empathy, Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker, Evasion, Camouflage, Hide in Plain Sight, Animal Companion (Wolf) Saves: Fort +58, Ref +51, Will +42 Abilities: Str 34, Dex 32, Con 35, Int 26, Wis 26, Cha 30 Skills: Climb +68, Concentration +68, Craft (armorsmithing, bowmaking, weaponsmithing) +49, Handle Animal +42, Hide +67, Intimidate +66, Jump +69, Knowledge (Arcana, Architecture, Geography, History, Local, Nature, Nobility, War) +41, Listen +64, Move Silently +67, Ride +45, Search +41, Spellcraft +43, Spot +64, Survival +66, Swim +44, Tumble +48 Feats: 15, Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Whirlwind Attack, Endurance (B), Track (B), Weapon Focus (Longsword) Divine Immunities: Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Cold, Death Effects, Disease, Disintegration, Electricity, Energy Drain, Fire, Mind-Affecting Effects, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning ,Transmutation, Imprisonment, and Banishment. Salient Divine Abilities: Divine Armor Mastery, Divine Battle Mastery, Divine Blast, Divine Fire Mastery, Divine Weapon Mastery, Extra Domains (Law, Strength, Tyranny, War), Mass Divine Blast Domain Powers: Evil and Law spells are cast at +1 Caster level, Turn or Destroy Water Creatures 13/day, Feat of Strength 1/day, Aura of Courage, +1 to Save DC's of Enchantment (Compulsion) spells Spell-Like Abilities: Nomog-Geaya can cast the following spells at will as Spell Like Abilities: Aid, Bigby's Clenched Fist, Bigby's Crushing Hand, Bigby's Grasping Hand, Blade Barrier, Blasphemy, Bull's Strength, Burning Hands, Calm Emotions, Cloak of Bravery, Command, Create Undead, Desecrate, Dictum, Discern Lies, Dispel Chaos/Good, Divine Power, Domiate Monster, Elemental Swarm, Enlarge Person, Enthrall, Fear, Fire Seeds, Fire Shield, Fire Storm, Flame Strike, Geas/Quest, Greater Cloak of Bravery, Greater Command, Greater Heroism, Heroes' Feast, Heroism, Hold Monster, Incendiary Cloud, Lion's Roar, Magic Circle Against Chaos/Good, Magic Vestment, Magic Weapon, Mass Charm Monster, Order's Wrath, Power Word (Blind, Kill, Stun), Produce Flame, Protection from Chaos/Good, Resist Energy, Righteous Might, Shield of Law, Spell Immunity, Spiritual Weapon, Stoneskin, Summon Monster IX (Evil and Law only), Unholy Aura, Unholy Blight, Valiant Fury, Wall of Fire. Caster Level is 20. Save DC is 30 plus the spell level. Ranger Spells Per Day: 6/5/5/5; Base DC=18 plus spell level. Possessions: Yetki (sword) Azaltma (axe) Zirh (armor) Other Divine Powers As a Lesser deity, Nomog-Geaya may take a 10 on any check. He treats a roll of '1' on an Attack Roll or Saving Throw normally and not as an automatic failure. He is immortal. Senses: Nomog-Geaya can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 10 miles. As a Standard Action he can perceive anything within 10 miles of his worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of his titles or name was spoken in the last hour. He can extend his senses to up to 5 locations at once. He can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to two remote locations at once for 10 hours. Portfolio Powers: Nomog-Geaya sense any act involving War or authority or the Hobgoblins the instant it happens and retains the sensation for up to 10 weeks after the event occurs. Automatic Actions: Nomog-Geaya can use xxx as a Free Action if the DC for the task is 20 or lower. He can perform up to 5 Free Actions each round. Create Magic Items: Nomog-Geaya can create items involving war or authority or hobgoblins as long as the items market price does not exceed 30,000 GP. Category:Lesser deities Category:Hobgoblin pantheon Category:Goblin pantheon